1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a phenylcarbazole-based compound and an organic electroluminescent device employing the same, and more particularly, to a phenylcarbazole-based compound which has electric stability, superior charge transport ability and high glass transition temperature and can prevent crystallization, and an organic electroluminescent device using an organic layer including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electroluminescent (EL) device is a self-emission type display device and has received significant attention owing to its merits of a wide viewing angle, superior contrast, and rapid response. EL devices are divided into inorganic EL devices in which an emitting layer is composed of an inorganic compound, and organic EL devices in which an emitting layer is composed of an organic compound. An organic EL device has superior luminance, driving voltage, and response rate to an inorganic EL device and can display multicolors, and thus much research into organic EL devices has been conducted.
The organic EL device generally has a layered structure of anode/organic emitting layer/cathode. When a hole transport layer and/or a electron injection layer is further interposed between the anode and the emitting layer or between the emitting layer and the cathode, an anode/hole transport layer/organic emitting layer/cathode structure or an anode/hole transport layer/organic emitting layer/electron injection layer/cathode structure is formed.
The hole transport layer is known to be composed of polyphenyl hydrocarbon or an anthracene derivative (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,596,415 and 6,465,115).
Organic EL devices including hole transport layers composed of conventional materials are not satisfactory in terms of lifespan, efficiency and power consumption, and thus a material for a hole transport layer with a significant improvement in such characteristics is required.